


25-21-6-15 YUGO

by SplitSoulWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cryogenics, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitSoulWriting/pseuds/SplitSoulWriting
Summary: Experiment #12. Fusion between Monster and Human. DT and MP off the charts. This experiment may have the force to turn the tides of the second Monster-Human war...THE STORY SO FARA fusion between a human and monster, and with powers and a backstory he doesn't quite understand... the first time he wakes up is when a small girl and a goat monster named Toriel find him behind a brick wall in the Ruins. He accompanies them to Toriel's house, where he recieves a room and a worn set of armor...





	1. Prologue: Doctor's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Prompt: A few years back, I wrote a story about a human with a monster SOUL falling into the underground along with Frisk. This is going to be, well… I suppose a reboot of that, with more backstory and lore. It answers a few questions even I had about the series. Such as how a Human got ahold of a Monster’s SOUL. Or how powerful that fusion can even be.

Experiment 25-21-6-15

 

Prologue: Doctor’s Notes

They’re written in strange symbols… Signed at the bottom with WD Gaster in the font Aster.

There’s another set of notes on the back. Written in hand print, thank god. Signed at the bottom in something burned away… “Dr. &$&$*%&$ Yugo”

Handwritten Notes: This experiment… it’s unethical to the extreme, but… It could help find a way to reunite Monsters and Humans, especially those who have been separated because of the war. Each of us could be executed by our respective sides. But, having a neutral party in the war, stronger than what anyone could imagine… It might scare both sides into having a treaty. It also could scare both sides into killing off the other… This could go wrong in so many ways, but I just hope it works out right.

Day 1

I’ve donated one of my own eggs, unfertilized, so I do suppose I’ll be a mother within the coming months. Dr. Gaster materialized his magical DNA into a sperm-like object. We both witness the sperm and egg fusing. Yeah, I’ll admit, we both jumped up and down for joy. Though, within the first few minutes, we were already getting massive readings on both spectrums we were testing for. DT and MP. DETERMINATION and MAGICAL POTENTIAL. So, it’s most definitely human, and probably just a mage child, at this point at least. Mage children have the highest DT and MP readings out of everything, but… These readings were high, even for mage children. Especially coming from two people more geared towards knowledge instead of fighting.

Day 7

The blastocyst is dividing and growing at an amazing rate, and it’s shocking to see how far it grows from day to day. I probably should call it an embryo at this point, it’s just natural to call something so young from an x-ray standpoint a blastocyst. [Burned blackened scrawls cover the page]

 

Day 14

We recovered the embryo, as well as some scanners. The glass case we had to move it to is somehow constantly kept warm, as if this baby’s MP and DT are maturing it. That might be why it has organs, already. Dr. Gaster commented that the baby embryo’s bone density is much higher than that of a human’s, or even a normal skeletal monster. The muscular structure, density, and strength, is modified proportionately to this. The embryo looks almost fourteen weeks old, which means that the speed of this “pregnancy” is probably seven times normal. Doctor Gaster and I are going to have to split away, however… and he proposed that I should take the child. I politely refused the offer… I do not wish for this child, even if it is mine. I do, however want to keep studying the child. Which means, I shall be a human within Mount Ebott, hiding in secret. That fact is weighty, yet true, especially with King Mardore’s public execution in front of Mt. Ebott before the monsters were forced in.

Day 20

I’m heavily injured, lying in a water filled cave with this warm glass cube with a baby inside. I cry, mainly from the wounds I gathered trying to get in this god-forsaken place… Whenever I cry, though, the baby’s skeleton glows several colors, and my tears go away. I scanned the baby this morning, and the DT and MP scanners both exploded from a major overload. Whatever this baby is… It’s a monstrosity. Gaster checks on me now and again, healing my wounds to the best of his ability. Seems neither him or the baby can accurately heal my wounds, though. Each day, the wounds look the same as ever, even with the pain relief the baby gives me, and the healing magic that Gaster provides. 

Day 30

My vision’s gone fuzzy. I can’t focus on things often. Something’s not right on the inside of me. But the baby’s doing fine. ...He opened his eyes. I know it’s a he, now, since he’s thirty “weeks” developed. He stares at me often, and the black of his eyes against the white of his pupils is… unsettling. He has bright blue irises, and he motions to me every so often, so I talk to him. He waves, he clenches his fists, he even claps. It’s amusing… and it’s… the only thing I have strength for other than writing.

[This day is written in a poor scrawl, like that of a kindergartner.]

dAy H0

mOmMY is NOt wakINg uP. mAGIC Not woRKing. DaddY not clOse. me bROKE oUt of glaSS! bUT mOmMY is sTIll NOt wakINg uP. Wat is wROnG wiTh mOmMY?

[This day is written in Aster font. Like it was typed on a computer]

Day 50

She’s dead. There was something I didn’t catch, something I blame myself for… The guards must’ve hit her head when she was trying to get into the Mountain… Why the guards were there, probably so the human savages could round up more Monsters to shove in this stupid Mountain… But… My colleague and friend, Dr. A. Yugo, has now passed on. I have no idea of what to call this child… so I suppose I may call him Yugo, if I ever see him again. I scanned his SOUL at my primitive workshop, and his Monster and Human halves were in perfect sync. Though, he apparently unwittingly absorbed his mother’s SOUL. I had to put him in my crude stasis pod… He’s essentially a frozen hybrid. I just hope no-one comes across my hidden brick room in Home.

 

Year 2 Day 1

One year from the experiment starting, and I’ve come back to check on him. He looks… a month old. It seems that his MP and DT are reacting with the stasis pod… I suppose that each year I leave him in here may be a month. Though, I did adjust some things now… By increasing the stasis polarity, hopefully I’ve bought myself even more time. I don’t want him to be discovered at all, but I want him to live a decent life, too… I suppose it’s what the humans would’ve called a Catch-22.

Hopefully… He’ll be able to see the sun when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please... Review if you can... I want to know how I'm doing, if I'm honest. Your feedback, positive or negative, will help me get better, I promise!)


	2. The Brick Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fusion is finally free...

Chapter 1: The Brick Wall

Hissing… That’s… That’s the first sound I ever heard. My eyes were stabbed by a rush of light when I opened them for the first time. Liquid audibly spilled onto the ground, accompanied by the gasp of a young girl and an older woman as well. When I felt free, I flexed my fingers, before closing my hands tightly. My vision started to come into clarity, and I could see that I stood on a slightly raised circular platform in the middle of a room. My little platform had a crystalline door, which was open, and blue gel was all over the floor. I didn’t pay direct attention to the people who opened my slight prison, instead immediately going over to a computer in the corner and typing in things at a lightning fast pace. The two women were murmuring feverishly between each other. I looked at the screen and the data I had pulled up without trying. Experiment Number 12. Physical Age: 16 yrs. old. Actual Age: 104 yrs. old. Name: _______ Yugo. 

I turned to the people who set me free, my long hair suddenly falling in front of my eyes. Without thinking, I scooped up some of the gel, my mind identifying it as cryostasis gel, and rubbed it into my hair to keep it from falling in my eyes. They both looked at me, and I opened my mouth to speak. My voice came out as a calm and charismatic tenor. “...Thank you for releasing me. ...I would tell you my name, but I do not have one.”

The girl, smaller than I, my mind telling me that she was about 14 or 15 at the most, offered her hand out to me, and I gently took it. “Howdy! Don’t worry about not having a name… If I’m honest, I don’t entirely recall my own either! But she-” She motioned to the taller woman, who I just now realized was a goat woman, six-and-one-half feet tall, and smiled. “-is Toriel! But I just call her Mom!” The girl giggled when she saw that this Toriel woman blushed.

“Yes, she is correct, my name is Toriel… though, my child, how did you even know this room was here?” Toriel tilted her head.

The girl and Toriel started conversing as I gave myself a once-over. My body was rather thin, but muscled nonetheless. I was wearing a black jumpsuit that was form fitting. I took a few steps back, and closed my eyes, practicing some basic punches and kicks. I leaned into the final strike, feeling my fist hit stone and push through, my fist stinging slightly as some of the bricks crumbled to the floor. I shook out my hand, looking at it. A light greenish hue was emanating from the bones in my hand. I lightly heard Toriel say “Come with us, my child, and I’ll take you to my home.”

I looked over and they were gently making their way from the gel-covered room. I pushed through the opening at the mouth of the room, knocking a few more loose bricks from their place. It seemed that they peeled the bricks away to get to me. My eyes felt sharp. My muscles felt strong. My bones and skin felt tough. My mind felt intelligent. But… Who the hell created me? Especially if I’m supposedly 100 years old, yet physically 16. I feel… My mind says I feel like a super-soldier, but I’m not entirely sure what that means…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shrugged off one of the more feisty blows of my comrade as I played with her. I was basically stalling for time as Toriel set up a second room for me. This young girl was great at dodging, but her blows lacked the real power of a warrior. I lazilly took the hits, every once in a while dishing out a blow for her to dodge or completely avoid. This didn’t feel like training to me, and I made a mental note to test my limits of strength later. Toriel called for us both, and I immediately started walking inside. My mind started wandering to what my room could look like… I wasn’t paying attention to Toriel’s words before she walked over and opened the door to my new room. I walked in, and found the room… perfect for me. Large bed. No toys. Set of armor that seemed fit for me, as well as a sword or two. Large closet. I walked over and opened the closet finding… Dad shirts. Floral things. Though there was a sweater or two. Toriel spoke up behind me and I listened.

“I’m sorry… This is the bedroom my former husband stayed in when we were fighting during the summer… We didn’t exactly have a couch so he stayed in here. There’s a lot of his old stuff in here, so help yourself. I’m sorry that I di-”

 

“It’s perfect.” I turned back, a large smile on my face. I walked to the armor stand and surveyed the armor. “...You think this’d fit me, Miss Toriel?”

Toriel looked at the armor, and then me. “You are about the size my husband was when he got that suit of armor… Or at least what he said he was when he got that suit of armor. If you’d like, I can help you into it.” She came over and hefted the armor off the stand with ease.

It took a little struggling because the armor was a bit cumbersome, but soon enough, the armor was on over my jumpsuit. It was platemail, and covered my chest, arms, and legs. There was shoes, but they didn’t fit my feet, so I simply walked around in the bottom of the jumpsuit, which I realized was textured on the bottoms of my feet so I wouldn’t slip. There were gauntlets that fit snugly, and I took a liking to them. The armor felt slightly heavy on my shoulders, but a few test punches confirmed that it didn’t exactly restrict my movement or hamper my speed.

“...You… you almost look like my husband…” Her voice sounded choked up. “I… My child, please excuse me…” She bowed ever so slightly before leaving the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I searched the closet for boots that would fit me as I thought… [So… I’m 104 years old… I have a proficiency for combat… I have a jumpsuit made for fighting and a set of armor.] I reached over and put both swords that were next to the armor stand on my back. [...and two swords. ...The console said I was an experiment… but why was I even created? To destroy?]

That last thought echoed in my mind… and I could swear a thought came from my mind that I didn’t think. [Yes, I was created to destroy…] I shook my head, falling to my knees suddenly with a loud clanging sound. I held my head, left unprotected by the suit of armor, and shook it vigorously. “Stop thinking like that…!” I panted a little as the thought faded. Was one simple thought enough to shake me to my core…? I slowly crawled over to the bed and took off the swords from my back. I set them on the ground and climbed into bed, not bothering to take off my armor… I almost instantly fell asleep again. My sleep, surprisingly… was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to review! Please, it helps out a lot.
> 
> Next chapter'll be out when I finish it. I had this one prewritten.


End file.
